


Loud and Clear

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Languages, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Josephine barely had time to see him, but Frederick always made time to see her.





	Loud and Clear

Josephine barely had time to see him, but Frederick always made time to see her. One evening, while he was sitting at his desk when Josephine entered. 

“What can I do for you, Vhenan?” Frederick asked, setting aside his quill and standing. 

“I just wanted to say… Ar lath ma.” Josephine said, glancing down. She’d only ever seen it written down, so all she could do was hope that she’d pronounced it right. 

“I love you too,” Frederick replied, stepping around his desk and embracing her, “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” 

“Thank you.” 

“No,  _ thank you _ .”


End file.
